


Clear Sky's Journal

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, POV First Person, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: The journal of The Clear Sky Hermit, an alternate Prince Andor.





	Clear Sky's Journal

Day 31

 

After a month of falling, I landed in a place they call the Realm of Mianite. I’ve been told of a place with the same name before, but this did not look as it was described, perhaps it’s another place altogether.

 

I met three people after I landed: Dallas (who is half ender and has a nasty scar across her face), Andor (a rather curious fellow with dragon-esque wings), and Agarwain (a wizard, playing the role of a priest). 

 

Dallas says Andor is one of the heroes of this realm, I’m starting to understand this situation.

 

I got a basic overlook of the land, it seems like a nice place to be. I wonder what Ianite has in store for me here.

 

Day 32

 

More people showed up today. I met Taylor (another hero, who has flowers that sprout from her head and arms and intertwin with each other), Omelette (a literal ball of fire who seems very kind), and Pylades (who seems a little worse for wear at the moment).

 

Omelette’s a nice person, he showed me around and he is very enjoyable to be around. He happens to come from a similar situation as mine, which is fantastic, I can sympathize with someone now.

 

Day 33

 

I woke up in a puddle of a spilled awkward potion all over my desk. It tastes awful, like stale, month-old water that was never refrigerated. What a mess I am. I cleaned it up and got some work done. 

 

Not much happened today past me trying to get my stuff together. I’ve still got things I brought with me from Ruxomar and Ezaven scattered all over the place, and I’m too tired to sort things in my chests.

 

I did take a nap with Omelette earlier after we went fishing because I was exhausted. I’ll get back to my normal work once I get used to living here. Maybe I’ll finally have time to build that reactor I’ve been meaning to make.

 

Day 34

 

I’ve gotten most of the outline of the reactor done. Perhaps I’ll make it taller. I just need a source of power before my batteries run out. Some dude named Nick, who the heroes call a bandit, came into the town today, and I’m ultimately concerned as he started flirting with Omelette, and he seemed awfully uncomfortable about it. It may have slipped out that I have feelings for Omelette, I’m a mess and I should maybe stop. Ianite’s giving me a feeling that Omelette is important and needs some defending, but I’m not sure it was her plan for me to fall in love with him.

 

Day 37

 

Omelette asked me out on a date! I was really excited, and though it was a bit of a mess I really enjoyed it. Someone was using a lot of magic to try and sabotage it, Nether Quartz told me that seems to be a common occurrence for dates here though, so I’m not too worried about it. I got out with a few minor burns, that’s all. I’ll polish them off later.

 

Nether Quartz seems to be enjoying digging through Cardinal’s writing, I lost a good number of her journals after the fall so that’s good for me. I’d look for them myself if I weren’t having a bit of an energy crisis on my hands. I’m just clumsy when I’m panicking a little, I guess.

 

Day 39

 

We revived Dianite today. Or, I didn’t do much, honestly. I’m not incredibly fond of revivals and all and it was never my forte, judging we had a priest and all already in existence. The heroes had the revivals back in Ruxomar covered anyway.

 

Dianite said that they were stronger than the heroes here. While I know that, I’m sure the heroes here can become as strong as them. These things just take time. I see potential in every person in this realm, hero or not. Ianite sees potential in them. She tells me to dig for that potential and raise it up, just as I did with my own in Ruxomar.

 

I’d give my life for My Lady, I’d risk every one of my particles to defend her from whatever the other two gods jeer, I know she can take it, these are her siblings, but when one degrades her, I am willing to give every lone element, every compound, every piece of me to assist her.

 

She was talkative today, a metaphorical parrot on my shoulder telling me secrets of this universe, of our universe. I am tired, she knows. I know she’s tired too. I’m not worn out yet, though.

 

What’s my place in this universe? I came here because Ezaven did not need me. What does this place need of me?

 

Day 41

 

I reorganized the Palace, since no one seems to visit it much except me. I still feel there’s work to be done there, I’ll just wait for inspiration to strike again.

 

This realm’s Ianite knows who I am, to my relief. I don’t have to go about hiding things and it’s not like I can due to how much I pray to whichever Ianite is listening. Now I know it’s both of them.

 

She knows me well already, I don’t have to stress. This Ianite has my back, since my Ianite can’t cover it. My Ianite’s too weak here.

 

I fear she fades.

 

Day 42

 

I’ve set up in the temporary housing down in the Ravine. It’s a perk for me, certainly, I’ve run out of space in my own tower to do much of anything past keeping the reactor running as I do.

 

My aunt taught me some alchemy and witchery when I spent time with her in Ezaven. I think I should really try expanding on it, despite my lack of materials from Ezaven. It makes me hope I can find what rarer resources places like Ezaven and Ruxomar had I can find here.

 

Whatever, I’m making the most of what I’ve got anyways. I just hope Nick doesn’t steal what brews I did have the materials to make though.

 

All of this magic stuff has got me wondering though. The heroes here may be weaker than the heroes I knew, but they’re still stronger than me. Really, without all this magic, I’d be nothing. Lose my magic and I lose every fight that would come my way. Some call magical ability such as that an unfair advantage. I see it as a strategy.

 

The first time I saw Nether Quartz use that sword of hers, I knew if she tried, she could slice me to pieces. I shouldn’t doubt myself, but seriously. I was a bookworm from birth, I craved information since I could talk. Without all these books I shoved my face into, taking in every inch of magical research I could, I’d be nothing. I’d be just another feather on the floor.

 

Day 43

 

Today was awful, and that’s sugar-coating it.

Naturally, it was Nick that ruined everything.

 

Omelette got hurt. He had to get rid of his arm and everything. It’s functional, for the most part, I think, but it hurts him.

 

Day 45

 

I talked with Andor some. He’s an interesting fellow. I’ve taken an odd liking to him.

 

Botan was talking to Nether Quartz today.

I met that awful man, face to face, I don’t know why he just won’t come out and fight me. I know he wants to.

 

He makes me come to a terrible conclusion.

I have to die, and fast.

It’s not about a suicidal thing. No, I have to die. Botan wants to see me burn to the ground just as I do in every universe I live in, I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of that happening again.

 

He toyed with me once, I’ll make sure he won’t again, not unless someone gets the better of me. I know all of his tricks.

 

I don’t fear writing or saying his name from time to time. I will never fall to him. My life belongs to Ianite, and nothing will change that.

 

Day 54

 

I’ve lost track of the days. Whatever, these things happen. Someone said it was six or more days since I wrote something so...

 

I was locked up by Botan in my back room for… gods know how long. It really terrified me, I’ve been deathly afraid of being locked into places just as a whole since the Inertia.

 

They knew who I was. I guess I really didn’t have a clean slate.

I didn’t know an alternate of me hurt them. They had a friend named Andor, even, I thought if he was fine then why wouldn’t I be? But by that time it was too late, I’d already dedicated to hiding myself.

 

I was just scared if someone was going to jump on me, if someone was an enemy of mine and was going to destroy me the second I showed myself. I mean, I guess that happened anyway, but maybe if I did it earlier it wouldn’t have.

 

I’m so glad I didn’t shut down though, that I had people nearby me and talking so I wouldn’t shut down while I was locked up. That would’ve made all the difference in the Inertia, but just being there is torture, being isolated on an island just adds to that.

 

Still, I haven’t been exactly in a proper state of mind. That’s why I pleaded insanity.

To kill me or keep me locked up longer would just be cruel, I’d get no chance to recover. Even the smallest things like this shake me.

I’m sure I’ll be fine now, but really.

When I say I’m weak like this, I mean it.

 

Day 54 cont.

 

It’s not often I wake up in the middle of the night like this (seriously, I’m fucking exhausted), but I’ve been thinking. Ianite came back to me after I got out and everyone was at our house. I was expecting relief out of her, but you know what I got instead?

 

Panic.

 

There’s something she’s afraid of, something I should be afraid of. Something happened. Ianite, a goddess, is scared. Her worries were lessened with me back in touch with her, but what is it that she’s stressed about?

 

The more I walked about Taylor’s home, the more it became clear.

I need answers. I need to know exactly what this is. I can’t make assumptions, I have to ask Taylor directly. And if she hides it from me, shame on her.

 

I need to know if I should be scared.

Paranoia runs in my veins and I need to know. If she doesn’t tell me what it is, I may as well just die on the spot.

I have so much reason to be scared of even the smallest things and I’ll doubt she’d listen to that. It’s a genuine fear. To be not afraid is to crush me, to be afraid is to survive. Taylor has to understand that.

 

So many people have taken advantage of me in my bravery. Helgrind, the Herald, Al, Guard Tom, Jericho... I don’t want that to happen again.

Sometimes I think I’m sick, mentally unstable. And I probably am after all that happened to me.

 

Anyways, I should probably go back to sleep. I’m super sore and probably bleeding from a bite in my shoulder, it’s just too dim so I can’t check to see if it is.

 

\--

 

I stopped writing in here at some point. Guess I favor my thoughts when I’m walking.


End file.
